


The Captain's Favorite

by DikkuChan



Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DikkuChan/pseuds/DikkuChan
Summary: Sailor Waddle Dee is one of the most, if not the most, dedicated crew-member of the Battleship Halberd. So of course Meta Knight can look to Sailor Dee whenever he "needs" something!
Relationships: Meta Knight/Sailor Waddle Dee
Series: The Horny Denizens of Dream Land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833937
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Sword Polishing

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags didn't make it obvious enough, Meta Knight is trans in this story.

Mace Knight called to Sailor Dee. “Hey! Hey, Sailor Dee!” A hint of panic was in the knight’s voice. The sailor listened to his crewmate while not taking his eyes from polishing the ship’s bow, “Yes…?” Mace Knight waved to Sailor Dee. “Hey! Lord Meta Knight wants to see you! Like, RIGHT NOW!” The sailor paused, fear had set in, and his brain was filled with questions. One was called into the captain’s quarters only when they were in serious trouble, or Popstar was in danger again. “I’m…I’m on my way.” As soon as Mace Knight left, Sailor Dee paced around a bit before heading to the room Meta Knight was waiting for him in.

“Oh geez…” Sailor Dee was still a nervous mess as he was now met with the entrance. The whole walk there, he considered what he might have did that would get him in such a pickle. He was prepared for the worst as he knocked on the metal door. A deep voice from the other side spoke. “You may come in.” Sailor Dee slowly opened the door, and closed it when he walked in. The room itself was rather large, but had a layout of a traditional office with bookshelves, a desk, and the like. The bookshelves were placed to the wall by the door. Multiple computer screens adorned the back wall of the room behind a desk, which was in the center of the room. 

“Have a seat, please,” Meta Knight suggested. The sailor sat in a lounge chair that was in front of the desk. Meta Knight himself was sitting at the desk with his back to Sailor Dee, probably looking at one of the screens. “Y-yes, Sir?” Meta Knight turned in his chair to face his subordinate. “Hello, Sailor Dee.” It was obvious to the him that Sailor Dee was terrified. “You’re not in trouble, if that’s what’s worrying you.” A sigh of relief was heard, but the innermost fear turned into visible confusion “Why did you call me then, sir? Is something wrong?” Meta Knight got up from his seat and stood in front of the Waddle Dee. “Why yes, actually. Something needs polishing.”

Sailor Dee looked to the many swords in display cases that adorned the left side of the room. “Which one, sir?” the sailor asked. Meta Knight motioned towards his inferior. “Yours, of course,” the knight replied. “W-what?” Sailor Dee exclaimed. “But I don’t have a swo-!” And a sudden realization hit him. Perhaps Meta Knight wasn’t talking about the kind of swords used to fight. The boy didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but there was only one sword the sailor had. The sword in question was only “polished” when Sailor Dee was alone and horny. He had to admit, he was infatuated to his mysterious superior, but he didn’t want to believe what was happening. “Unless you don’t want to, I know you were busy earlier,” stated the knight. “Uh, uh, uhhh... No! I can do this!” Meta Knight laughed to himself, surprised by the sailor’s enthusiastic reaction. 

The mere thought excited him enough that a familiar feeling came from between his feet, and it took the form of a throbbing erection protruding from his slit. This aroused Meta Knights interest. “Oh! Oh no…” Sailor Dee blushed, covering his bits in humiliation. “Heh, someone’s eager. Now, let’s look,” said the curious knight’s hand went to get a feel. The slightest of touch from Meta Knight’s gloved hand made Sailor Dee roused enough to instantly reach full mast. What he didn’t expect was the sheer size and girth of the thing, being the biggest “sword” that the knight’s ever seen.

“I didn’t quite anticipate the likes of you to have such an…endowment,” quipped Meta Knight. “O-oh, thanks!” Sailor Dee replied. The knight’s curiosity turned into excitement, and he started to use one of his gloved fingers to slowly stroke the bottom of the Waddle Dee’s member. Pink in the face, Sailor Dee fought the need to moan, but it didn’t stop him from fidgeting in the lounge chair he was in. “Don’t hold back,” whispered Meta Knight. “It’s fine. No one can hear you here besides me, and I’d love to hear every. Single. Noise you make~” He playfully gave a light squeeze to Sailor Dee’s erection, drawing a tiny whine from his inferior.

“Heh, I enjoy your adorable face when you’re flustered, Sailor Dee,” the swordsman teased. Adding onto the taunting, he lightly gripped his gloved hand around his sailor’s member and allowed his hand to get acquainted with the organ. Sailor Dee’s breathing sped up as a feeling built in his loins. The young man had never been touched in such places by someone other than himself, making Meta Knights soft touches twice as effective. Precum was already dripping out of him as the gentle stroking continued. 

“May I go further?” The knight asked. “Mhmm,” the sailor answered, quickly nodding. The grip on the dee tightened, and swift stroking motions commenced. “Y-yes! Like that!” Sailor Dee blurted, every word seeming more deprived and out of breath than the last. His member was drenched by precum from all the stroking. “F-F-Faster. Please~” Sailor Dee panted, “It feels sooo g-great, mmh.” Meta Knight stopped his motions, lifting his mask to expose only his mouth. “Let’s have a taste. I’ve never tried Waddle Dee before.” He said, sucking the tip of Sailor Dee’s precum-coated length. “Meta-ahhh~!” Sailor Dee cried aloud. The interior of the swordsman’s mouth was moist, hot, and ideal for delight. It was obvious that he’s done this plenty of times, as seen by his skill. 

“You’re delicious,” a content Meta Knight declared. “More! I need more!” A needy Sailor Dee pleaded. Awash with intense pleasure, he yanked his superior towards himself and made him deepthroat his meat. Despite the initial surprise, the knight didn’t pull back, and instead let himself be used. Although, he wished his mask weren’t knocked away from his carefully guarded face. The waddle dee forcefully thrusted into Meta Knight’s open mouth without a care in the world. “I’m-I’m sorry, sir!” While he didn’t plan to admit it, Meta Knight was feeling just as aroused as the young man before him, having salty Waddle Dee meat vigorously stuffed in his mouth only made him hornier. The small, stifled noises forced from Meta Knight were one of the many things that pushed Sailor Dee closer to the edge. The knight yearned for more of the salty flavor of his sailor’s cock, as he lost track of just how long it’s been since the last time he had a taste. He desperately sucked on the hunk of meat to satiate his hunger.

Sailor Dee’s pace changed to sudden, powerful bursts, his cock pounding at the back of Meta Knight’s throat. The boy felt like he was going to explode any moment, but what sent him over the limit was the swordsman’s tongue brushing his member one too many times. Suddenly, the Waddle Dee pulled in Meta Knight, and gave one last shove into his willing orifice. “Hah! Haaahhhh! AAAHHH!” he yelled as he shuddered, firing thick, warm ropes of cum into the knight’s wide-open maw. It was obvious that Sailor Dee had been backed up for quite a while, as his ejaculate overfilled the swordsman’s mouth. There was so much cum, some had leaked out and trickle down his chin. As his grip on his superior weakened, Sailor Dee’s body slumped into the chair he was sitting in. All he could do now was try to catch his breath and recover from the preceding moments. Meta Knight swallowed every drop of cum that was shot into his mouth, at least what didn’t leak out, and quickly slipped his mask back on his face.

“Ahem,” The swordsman cleared whatever cum had been remaining in his throat. He returned to his desk chair and took a seat in his initial spot. “Er, thank you, Sailor Dee. I…needed that.” With what remained of his energy, Sailor Dee saluted Meta Knight. “No problem, Sir!” He didn’t bother trying to ask exactly why Meta Knight “needed” to suck him dry, not like he’d get a clear-cut answer anyway. “There are some wipes on the desk. Tidy yourself up and return to your position immediately. You speak of this to NO ONE; do I make myself clear?” The sailor popped up from his chair, and nodded, “Of course, Lord Meta Knight!” Sailor Dee wiped the sweat and such from his body, his dee had already retreated in its slit, so he didn’t have to bother with that. He gave Meta Knight one last salute before heading towards the exit to the office. “I’ll send for you again if anything else needs… ‘cleaning’, ok?” A giddy Sailor Dee nodded, “O-ok then, Lord Meta Knight!” The sailor left to hurry back to the last thing he was doing prior, cleaning the battleship halberd.


	2. The Versatile Sailor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that his "needs" hadn't been satisfied yet, Meta Knight asks Sailor Waddle Dee for his assistance once more.

Sailor Dee was walking to Meta Knight’s sleeping quarters. It had been about two weeks since his “visit”. This time, he had no idea why he was being requested again. But considering how he’s going to Meta Knight’s bedroom; it might be associated with the knight’s “needs” again. When he reached the door, he gave it a playful knock, and waited for the knight to let him in. “Come in, Sailor Waddle Dee,” Meta Knight said. The sailor quickly opened the door and strolled in, closing the door behind himself. He stood there as he noticed Meta Knight was sitting at the edge of his bed, completely naked. His armor and cape were neatly placed on the bedside nightstand. The bed itself was adorned with red, silk sheets and plenty of pillows with matching silk pillowcases. The most peculiar feature the bed seemed to have was the purple, heart-shaped headboard. Something told the Waddle Dee that perhaps Meta Knight has been planning this for a while, and the attention to detail showed.

“Good evening, Lord Meta Knight! You wanted something?” The Sailor Dee innocently greeted; now very much aware his presence was needed for something perverse. Meta Knight thought of the right way to phrase his demands without sounding desperate and lewd. A content sigh can be heard from Meta Knight. “I just want you.” The Waddle Dee listened. “I think I know why, sir.” The knight shrugged. “Well Sailor Dee, I have needs. I thought relieving you would satisfy me, but I’ve realized that just wasn’t sufficient.” Meta Knight replied, looking into the sailor’s brown eyes longingly. “I’m very flattered by your words, but why me, though?” The sailor spoke up. “You’re a strong, dependable young man. And you’ve already proved to me you have the resolve to satisfy me. So why not? And moreover, why would I take anyone else when I know that you’ve been ‘gifted’?” Meta Knight answered.

When he first came up with the idea, Meta Knight had no sense of who he wanted to satisfy his sexual needs and trust with such problematic knowledge. Mace Knight was out of the question, as his secret stash made Meta Knight wonder what else he was hiding. Captain Vul was too busy overseeing the Halberd and couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, so he couldn’t either. Axe Knight was a skull, so no. All it left was Sailor Dee, Javelin Knight, and Spear Knight. Considering the latter two were just robots, Sailor Dee was left. He was the most reliable and loyal of the crew, so he was ideal. The added fact that Sailor Dee was hung made things better.

Meta Knight motioned to a place on the bed where Sailor Dee could sit, with the sailor following suit. “I’ll try my best to please you, Lord Meta Knight!” the eager Waddle Dee exclaimed, lightly blushing. The knight nodded in agreement and planted a couple of soft kisses on his sailor’s cheeks as they both embraced one another. He was slightly disappointed that the young man lacked a mouth, but he had other things that could satisfy the knight. Meta Knight’s hands wandered to Sailor Dee’s lower area between his feet, looking for his “sword”. It was already sticking halfway out of his slit thanks to his kissing, so the knight didn’t have to wait long for his prize. Meta Knight coaxed the rest of the length out by stroking it. “Are you going to suck on it again, sir?” Sailor Dee asked. “No, let’s trying something new.” The knight’s kisses became slow and sensual, he wanted to savor every minute of this time. He laid in the bed on his side, with his inferior following suit. Sailor Dee began to feel a bit disheartened that he couldn’t return the actions his superior was granting him. So, in turn, he began to caress the knight, with his nubby hands feeling places he never imagined he could. The sailor’s fondling was hesitant in nature, making it evident that he hadn’t done this before. “Do you have any experience in these sorts of things?” Asked Meta Knight. Sailor Dee shook his head. Figures. “Don’t worry about it, you have a lot to learn. So, let your hands wander.” Sailor Dee nodded, and unexpectedly gave Meta Knight’s rear a firm squeeze. Meta Knight hummed at the surprise sensation becoming exceptionally turned on. “Like that~” he asserted. Sailor Dee obliged, drawing more sultry noises from the swordsman. The waddle dee’s hands kneaded the knight’s remarkably plump thighs and ass. “So, that’s where those trifles and parfaits I made you went?” he teased. “What are you talking about? I worked off those indulgences.” Scoffed the knight. Sailor Dee gave the swordsman’s butt a strong slap, making him sharply exhale. “Yeah, I doubt it~”

Sailor Dee’s hands roamed some more on the man’s body, before discovering Meta Knight’s slit, eliciting another gasp from him. He was confused as to why the knight’s “sword” hadn’t unsheathed itself properly yet. There seemed be something leaking from it. The sailor thought that perhaps it needed some help coming out. Sailor Dee stroked the moist slit more vigorously, but all it did was make Meta Knight moan aloud. His hand slid in the slit, with no dick to be found. What he did find was a moist hole and an erect pink nub. “S…Sailor Dee! W-wait! Oh~!” was about as much as the knight could get out before releasing a lengthy moan. “I d-d-don’t have a…mmmh…p-penis.” Sailor Dee froze mid-stroke, looking to his damp hand. “Th-then what is…?” he asked. “I don’t have a penis like you, rather a…vagina. But I know this can suffice.” Meta Knight answered, laying his back, and spreading his wet cunt with his fingers. What caught the sailor’s eye was the knight’s large clit, as erect as Sailor Dee’s own cock. He lightly brushed his hand against the bundle of nerves, observing as Meta Knight gasped. “Not too rough, please. It’s very delicate.” One hand gingerly caressed the clit, as the other teased the dripping, wet opening. The knight started to breathe heavily as he gripped the satin sheets in his bed, grinding his hips. “You’re a fast learner, mmh~” He would be content with having his pussy be played with, but he yearned to be filled. His recent discovery of Sailor Dee’s huge rod made the knight want, no, NEED to be stuffed and pounded. “Sailor Dee? Ahh~ I really need something that’s stronger. Mhh~.” Meta Knight spoke amid his sounds of pleasure.

The knight shoved his knave from him and pinned the waddle dee down. Their faces were close, his wet snatch was being poked by the waddle dee’s hefty dick. “Y-Yes, L-Lord Meta Knight?” The swordsman gave his inferior a series of long, needy kisses. He laid himself on his bed, with his rear facing Sailor Dee. He gave his butt a smack and a teasing shake. “Fuck me now! I need this!” Meta Knight demanded. The waddle dee nodded positioned himself to take the knight from behind. Sailor Dee held the base of his member, and rubbed the tip against the hot, wet pussy’s entrance. Dread was building inside of Meta Knight, his impatience getting worse with each passing second. He panted heavily, desperation setting in. “Sailor Dee, please! I need this so bad! Please, just fuck my pussy already!! Mhhh!” The sailor knew exactly what he was doing, the neediness of Meta Knight’s voice got to his head. It wasn’t often he heard his superior seem so weak. And for a waddle dee’s cock no less!

After he decided he was done toying with Meta Knight, Sailor Dee slowly plunged himself into Meta Knight’s tight snatch, filling him all the way to the hilt. Moans of satisfaction left the swordsman’s mouth. All the teasing seemed to be worth it, as Meta Knight felt more than satisfied with his cunt being stuffed with waddle dee meat. Sailor Dee gradually withdrew from the knight, leaving just the tip in, and swiftly plunged back in. “Y-yes. Like that! Mhh!” Every time he thrusted into his captain; more noises filled the room from both men. Meta Knight was the loudest of the two, with more deprived cries of indulgence. The sailor thrusted sluggishly, growing accustomed to the new sensation. “Oh my~! You feel SO good, sir~!” Meta Knight’s pussy was very tight, so it made pounding into it more captivating. Longing to test the waters some more, he sped up, driving his rod towards Meta Knight’s cervix with every thrust. Meta Knight’s moaning and panting told the waddle dee he was doing something right. The sounds of pleasure and wet meat smacking filled the room, adding onto the erotic urge building in the waddle dee’s loins. “Harder! Fuck me harder!” Meta Knight commanded once again. Sailor Dee heeded his commander’s words once again and turned his thrusts up a notch. This time, he raised one of the knight’s feet to get a better angle, which was beneficial, as there was something he hit that drove the knight wild. “There! There! That’s the spot! Pound me there!” Sailor Dee hit that one place with all his might, making Meta Knight yell aloud once more. “Oh yes, Sailor Dee! Make me your bitch! Fuck me!” There was something about Meta Knight letting out one filthy swear after another amused Sailor Dee to no end. The headboard’s shaking was an apparent symbol of the waddle dee’s virility. The wall the board was adjacent to, had many trophies being knocked about from all the uproar the sailor made in the bed. He kept pounding the knight’s sweet spot until the knight suddenly grabbed the sheets, his cunt quivering around the sailor’s cock. “Fuck! Fuck! I-I’m cumming!” Was as much as Meta Knight could acquire before his words were swapped with overpowering shouting. Ejaculate gushed from the swordsman’s sex amid his powerful climax. As he was still harshly pounding into Meta Knight, Sailor Dee soon noticed the man’s pussy tightened around his cock. This pushed the waddle dee so close to the edge, a few more thrusts could push him over. As he put in the last couple of prods at Meta Knight’s insides, something vital came to his attention. “M-M-Meta? Wh-Where can I…?” There wasn’t much time left before Sailor Dee’s nuts exploded. “I don’t care where you shoot your load.” An exhausted Meta Knight, still feeling the remainder of his climax, exclaimed. “O…Okay, Sir Meta Kni-!” The sailor couldn’t even get the last part of his sentence out before driving his dick deep in Meta Knights cunt and came hard. His member pulsed fiercely, injecting his hot seed deep into the knight’s pussy. Like before, he shot out loads, so quite a bit seeped out onto the silk sheets.

Sailor Dee laid alongside Meta Knight and started to cuddle him. “Th-that was…wonderful,” the sailor expressed between tired breaths. Meta Knight nodded and kissed his sailor. “I didn’t know you had so much…in you.” The waddle dee nuzzled his face against the knight, it was as much of a kiss as he could give. “Heh, yeah. Waddle Dees are very…fertile~” Meta Knight smiled and kissed Sailor Dee some more, inwardly cursing at himself that he was ill-equipped for such an “attribute”. “F-Fertile, huh?” Sailor Dee nodded and winked at Meta Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight never really did anything about his "fertility" because he was always celibate. Sailor Dee compelled him to change that habit, but only after it was too late...


End file.
